


To: My Universe [Yoonmin Poems]

by voidfics



Category: M/M - Fandom, Original Works, Ships - Fandom, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, jimin - Fandom, poems - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfics/pseuds/voidfics
Summary: [YOONMIN]And most of it all, he was a rainbow.Colorful and beautiful.And he was always there,after the rainvoidfics, 2018.





	1. His Poems

Yoongi has been playing with his pen in his hands all afternoon. He was ultimately bored, doing nothing all day. And most of it all, he didn't want to play basketball in the middle of the rain. 

He got up in his bed and went to sit in his office chair and stared at the blank paper he left yesterday when he was supposed to write all the things he needed to do, but he didn't do it anyways. 

Until he thought of something- no, someone. And his hand starting writing, word by word the paper was filled. There was only one (1) person to think of whenever he's like this. Jimin, it was always him. 

The sun came down and went back to his throne, and Yoongi was still writing like a mad man. He believes that these words are not enough to express his love for Jimin, plus, Yoongi sucks with showing affection to the people he loves. And the only way he can show and express his affection was to write poems, lyrics, and produce beats and music. 

So Yoongi wrote and wrote until his hand was hurting, and the sun was finally shining again.


	2. Rainbow Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know that this is not a story! It doesn't have a plot and storyline, and there will no conversations between Yoongi and Jimin. These poems are the ones Yoongi wrote in the first chapter (His Poems) for Jimin. Just poems. I just wrote chapter 1 (His Poems) for you guys to understand that this is written in Yoongi's point of view, and this is Yoongi's collection of poems for Jimin.

It was dark, with only the moon serving as a source of light.  
It rained, water dropping from the crying heaven,  
and it seemingly reflected what my heart feels like.  
Limbs numb, I hugged myself as I keep myself from shattering into pieces.  
The only thing left in my world was me.

 

Until a familiar figure came passing by.  
It was familiar as remembering and reminding yourself  
to breathe, live, and still continue to go on with life.  
And as he passed by the dimmed streets where I was,  
colors started to spread.

 

Along the horizon, the sun was waving goodbye to his lover,  
as the moon replaces the sun on its throne,  
the sun going back to where it came from.  
Purple skies mixed with orange ones,  
city lights flickering, and all the pains and sufferings were gone.  
Everything became ethereal.

 

Like the color of the skies mixing beautifully with each other,   
my feelings were too.  
The pain disappeared and was replaced by happiness and fulfilment.  
Contented that he existed.

 

And like the color of the skies, he was beautiful as he is.  
Simply breathing, living the life he has.

 

He represented the dome sky,  
He represented every colour that made up her personality,  
He held every color inside himself,  
that made me fall in love with him,  
every single time I lift my head up.

And most of it all, he was a rainbow.  
Colorful and beautiful,  
and he was there always,  
after the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can dm/follow my writing acc in twitter (@voidfics) if yall wanna keep in touch!   
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always APPRECIATED.


	3. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always APPRECIATED.  
> you can dm/follow me in my twitter (@voidfics) if u have questions/requests.  
> Thank you and enjoy reading!

Dull and gray, why is my vision like this?  
Colorless, lifeless. Is it because of the sins I've made?  
Realising that my life was as boring as a plain canvas,  
I tried to learn how to make this world have its own life.

 

But since luck isn't good friends with me,  
of course all the hard work came to nothing.

 

Well, that is of course, until you came. 

 

"Hey" you said, offered your hand and smiled.  
I would be lying if I didn't say that   
your smile was one of the beautiful things I've ever seen in my whole life.

 

"Hey" I replied, taking your offer, shaking mine with yours.  
Looking up at you, straight in the eye.

 

Blink. Blink. 'How did that happened?'

 

How can a stranger and someone you just knew  
spread colors to your life?

 

The surroundings that was grayscale,  
humans that weren't even smiling,  
and my life that wasn't even worth living;  
It was all gone now. 

 

Waking up again, doing the same routine,  
but I knew something felt strange,  
like it has been years since I've last done it.

 

I wouldn't lie, truth be told, I knew what 'something' felt strange.  
It is because my world has colors now.  
Sun shining, flowers blooming, and birds chirping.

 

And of course I knew with all of my heart what felt 'new'.  
It's because I'm waking up with you now.  
It was all because of you.


	4. Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always APPRECIATED.  
> u can follow/dm me in my twitter (@voidfics) if u have questions/requests.  
> Thank you so much and enjoy reading!

I saw you crying in the room yesterday.  
I hated it,  
the way you looked so helpless,  
the way you looked so desperate,  
and the way you looked like you were about to cut   
the string that held you onto dear life.

 

You were shocked when you saw me standing at the doorway,  
looking at you with fierce eyes.  
Embarrassment rushing throughout your body,  
realising that were not alone in that quiet room.

 

I hated it,  
the way you looked so embarrassed,  
the way you looked like,   
brushing the back of your hands to wipe off your tears,  
and the way you blushed out of all the memories we had all these years,  
you even picked this one.

 

I walked towards you, grabbing you by the wrist,  
telling you, why are you so vulnerable? so weak? so fragile?  
Why can't you just hold your emotions inside yourself  
and let it all go, cry it at home?  
I hated it,  
because most importantly,  
I hated seeing you like that.

 

I hated seeing a very sad scene with you in it,  
I hated seeing you cry,  
because it reminded me of a storm.

 

I said, "Don't cry."  
because truth be heard, that was the only thing  
I wanted in life besides you.

 

I said, "Maybe I really hated you."  
But then again, It wasn't you that I hated.

 

I was referring to myself.

 

I hated myself,  
for not being there when you were crying your heart out,  
for not being there to listen for all of your pains in life,  
for not joining you and comforting you.

 

I hated myself,  
because I am irresponsible of your love.

 

I hated myself,  
because I loved you too much.

 

And it makes me hate myself more,  
when the reason why you were crying in this secluded room,  
was because of me.


	5. Him

The vintage smell and old books greeted the boy with a wonderful smile,  
eyes wandering around every shelves, subconsciously looking for a certain genre that he always loved,  
and with his eyes stopping at a specific book that stood out, his smile grew wider.  
It was the perfect book and he wanted to read it ever since his eyes stopped to look at it.

 

The moon was shining brightly as he walked past down the streets.  
Closing the door, lying down on his, he let his conscience drift to the book.  
Every chapter makes his heart flutter, stomach churning due to the intense feeling.

 

He liked this kind of genre, stories with sad endings;  
because somehow, in some way, he relates his life to it.   
He was happy, until a sudden ring from his phone devoured the silent room,   
with a voice of man desperately calling his name, his attention.   
A sad apology that escaped from the man's lips echoing inside his head.  
He deeply sighed and took a glance at the book again.

And then he realised, like the thunder screaming out while it was raining,  
the man's voice reminded him of the crying skies; dull, grey, colorless, lifeless.   
That man, was the book he liked.  
He stood out, out of all those boys he had to choose from the very start.  
That was the reason he chose him, the reason why his heart seemed full with love every time he smiled back at him,   
the reason why he often goes to libraries, the reason why he liked- no, loved stories with sad endings,  
and the reason why he chose that book he was reading was because it was the epitome of him.

 

He was always a roller coaster of emotions, just like the plot of a story,  
his mood constantly changes every tick of the clock.  
He was the sad ending the boy always wanted.  
But there was never an ending for a boy like him, the series might end but her story will never stop.  
And even though he was full of pains and ordeals,  
the only thing that can make the boy smile wonderfully until the even with the sad ending accompanied,  
was Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, these are the poems I write whenever I'm inspired or doing nothing. But since I really love Yoongi, Jimin and their ship Yoonmin, I revise these poems to be in Yoongi's point of view. 
> 
> Please DO NOT post, copy, or translate my works without my permission. If you want to translate it, you can dm me on my twitter. 
> 
> And please know that kudos and comments are always APPRECIATED. :>
> 
> Thank you so much and enjoy reading! 
> 
> \- voidfics (priss)


End file.
